


1981 Extended Play

by styeclla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styeclla/pseuds/styeclla
Summary: Oh, but be advised, no restitution comes tonight'Less we lay unconscious in the ground





	1. Social Climb 歌劇院的凌晨演出

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, but be advised, no restitution comes tonight  
> 'Less we lay unconscious in the ground

「踩著別人頭顱向上爬的感覺好嗎？」

「我沒有！」

舞台燈直剌剌地照在身上，白茫茫毫無顧忌的光線，彷彿要燃燒起來，在每一寸皮膚上留下烙印，日後人們便站在道德高地上，指著我身上的傷痕說三道四，不等我投塞納河自盡不罷休。但此時此刻我只能站在台前，聆聽著對我的審判，這使我感到猶如赤裸一般無所適從。我抱緊雙臂，企圖縮成後台裡一個微不足道的假人。

不，我不是亞當，也不是夏娃，我沒有吃那棵樹的果實。

凌晨三刻的巴黎，空蕩蕩的歌劇院，最後一個歌者仍然留在舞台上，與他的一切罪惡暴露在光芒之下。與其說是審判的聲音，那無處可尋的聲線更像惡魔對於墮落者的戲謔。

不，我不屬於這裡。

「已經賠上代價的東西，自己嘗一口不是很合理嗎？」

還未來得及反駁，防衛著身體的雙手便不受控地掙脫，本來發軟的雙腿亦奇蹟般站了起來。本不應與我有任何瓜葛的裙擺掉到地上，惡意地磨滅男子本有的自尊。我被無形的尼龍線拉拉扯扯﹐變成一隻戴罪的木偶，肢體動作也變得陰柔起來，詭異地擺著各種嬌豔的姿態，像一個真正的女高音，在台前演唱著古老怪異的詠嘆調。

「唱吧，骯髒不堪的金絲雀。」

不，這不可能是我。

羞恥感不斷浮升至淹沒我的身體，我的精神，我的全部，我不可能是個這樣的人，我沒有這樣做，我不可能這樣做，我不可能褻瀆自己的魂靈，與巫師立下如此污穢的契約！我本不屬於這一副身體，這個地方，更不是這個時代的人！

你到底是誰，強逼我參與這一齣有歌謠的木偶劇？

嘲笑的聲音忽然停下，像是假裝尋思著這道問題。

「想玩捉迷藏嗎，金絲雀？」


	2. Choke 多重且相互重疊的幻影世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could burn this town  
> I wouldn't hesitate  
> To smile while you suffocate and die

「別讓我抓到你，小金絲雀。」

少年在歌劇院裡狂奔，莫大的建築裡，四處是名匠的雕塑，牆上畫著的油畫上瑰麗堂皇，少年分不清維納斯和雅典娜，但他清楚，那些裸體女子屈尊降貴地闡述的神話故事，只有閒得發慌的貴族才會相信。更使他發慄的是天花上龐大的吊燈，一支支發亮的蠟燭，像眼睛一樣炯炯有神，明目張膽地監視著少年的一舉一動。

他真的不屬於這裡。這不是他的世界。他不可能在巴黎，他不可能是歌者，他不知道自己為甚麼要逃跑，他又沒做錯甚麼——剛才那一把聲音差點讓他真墮入了陷阱，徹底相信自己是個恬不知恥的姑娘，人前端莊如瑪利亞手中的百合，人後放蕩似一隻見鞋便舔的小狗，遇上目標，便趁熱烈擁吻的時候，從對方腰間搶走一疊疊鈔票和一個個把柄，藉以將自己推上高峰。少年幾乎肯定，他要是相信了，便永遠都不能逃出這座陌生的迷宮。

肯定不是他。肯定不是。肯定⋯⋯？

「捉到你了。」

低沉的嗓音天雷一般擊中少年，少年不自覺地顫抖起來，肌肉像中了巫術一樣地抽搐，身體無法抑制地向後轉，卻只見一百個令人面紅耳赤的畫面，像鏡子，像一面湖，映射著他的幻想世界裡，每一次讓他羞愧而激動的背德。

少年不由自主地退後，他承受不了，太多了，一個個愛他的人在他眼前憑空出現，他的朋友、他的師長、他的父母，眼神都是那無數盞的舞台燈的化身，死死地盯著他被任意操縱不合理地扭轉的身體，像看豬圈裡的母豬被肆意屠宰一樣，他們的視線把少年的尊嚴燃燒殆盡。

眼前一片黑影不斷逼近，少年張開口，想大力叫喊誰，呼喚誰的拯救。那個人一定會來救我的。只要他喊一聲，他隨時就在身邊。他幾乎是嘶喊出來的，聲嘶力竭卻喊不出一點聲音來。黑影隨著絕望的飆升步步進逼，一點一點把少年整個人籠罩起來。

「你在想誰呢，小金絲雀？還在回味窒息的滋味嗎？」


	3. Bleed Magic 必然會到來的結局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say that you're pretty so you stand up stand up  
> Before I drag you down

迷路的兔子在森林慌張地逃竄，左顧右盼渴望尋覓脫身的出路，對周圍的虎視眈眈懵然不知。

「你到底是誰？」「即將拯救你的人。」

困惑的模樣還真可愛。他看見了甚麼？如我所想的，自以為能以歌唱維生的小鳥嗎？他看見了我嗎？也是如我所想的，沒有形體難以捉摸，卻能把他玩弄於股掌之間的心魔嗎？想到這個，我竟有點滿足。

只要能成為他心裡的一塊黑暗，我能將他一輩子關在這個籠子裡，讓他醉生夢死而不自知。

幻象裡逃逸，只有累倒的結局。兔子精疲力盡，癱倒在灌木叢的一角。他想到了甚麼？無垠的天空、廣闊的草原？也許還有獅子吞食幼羚，撕扯咀嚼那曾經跳動的心臟？我聽到了甚麼？風的颯爽、雨水滴答滴答、還是弱肉強食下的無助呻吟？還是說，他想到了誰——我皺了皺眉。我不喜歡這樣。

「我即將被審判嗎？」「沒有審判，我是你的劊子手。」

兔子的瞳孔無限放大，彷彿要將所有幻象吸引進眼睛裡，然後醒來只發現一切都是噩夢。我小心翼翼地把斗篷蓋在他驚恐的臉上，輕輕如鋪上死人的面紗。

「我犯了甚麼罪？」「背叛。」  
「沒有！我從沒有⋯⋯」

我掩起他的嘴巴。「噓，我知道，」我靠近他的耳邊細語，髮梢微微刺得眼角癢癢的，讓我想偷偷親吻那漂亮的耳廓，「我是來救你的。」

我不會讓更多的話從他口裡跑出來，不都是些謊話、迷人的咒語， 可偏偏會在我身上施詛，使我的法術失效，把我打回一介賤民，與世俗的塵土混在一起，一切清淨無瑕的事物，便再也不能被我掌控。

在他血液裡暗湧流動的魔力，還有他，我全都要。

現在只差最後一步。

「站起來吧，金絲雀，」我打開了歌劇院的大門，將清晨的巴黎展現在他面前，「你可以走了。」

看著兔子頭也不回的背影，我不禁失笑。

只有讓你站起來走了，我才能拖著你的耳朵把你拽回來。


	4. Absinthe 迷上癮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever they give you  
> Stop drinking it down

兄長的樣子在眼前浮現，少年不禁綻開一個笑容。

哥哥終於來救我了嗎？

在兄長面前，他儘量做一個乖孩子，循規蹈矩，聽兄長的話，不讓兄長操心。兄長於他來說，是接近光明的存在，像陽光普照大地，無保留地溫暖他的身體、他的靈魂、他的全部。

但是他失敗了。他抗不住魔藥的引誘，進入了光陸怪離的幻境。究竟是誰迷惑了他，讓他喝下了藥汁？少年努力回想先前發生的一切。先是酒吧裡高大的身影，然後是曖味不明的對話，最後是一小瓶祖母綠色的酒，那個人一邊連哄帶騙，說服少年那瓶玩意能帶他上天上人間去，一邊將手中的匙羹斟滿，送到少年的嘴邊。不，他不可能違背哥哥的吩咐，到底那個惡魔有多麼俊朗，才能讓他背棄天使的詔諭？他絞盡腦汁去描繪那人的形象，可除了穿著正裝的身影以外，他無法勾勒出一絲輪廓。少年的回憶更加混沌，如大雨浪潮淹蓋過他的頭頂，鹹鹹的海水灌入他的氣管，將他嗆得喘不過氣來。

眼前漸漸明亮，他下意識地擋住自己的雙眼，手腕卻突然被一隻強而有力的手握住。

「傻孩子，哥哥不是告訴過你，陌生人給的東西，無論是甚麼都不能喝嗎？」

儘管燈光刺眼得叫他連眼睛都睜不開，他仍然盡最大努力扭頭避開，出於羞恥心。他幹了壞事，他沒有聽話，他成為了兄長最痛恨的壞孩子。兄長溫柔的聲音使他蒙羞，自己像接受神諭的稅吏，恨不得躲到最陰暗的一角。

上天彷佛聽見了少年的哀求，眼前的光芒漸漸消散，緊握手腕的手緩緩鬆開，天上號角慢慢換成一片寧靜，腦海裡的混亂也終於消退，變回原來的明淨。

總算過去了。藥效終於過了，一切終歸只是綠仙子的禍，只是一個恐怖了點的夢境吧。少年掙扎著起來，受了光線刺激，他用力揉揉眼睛。沒事了，回到現實世界以後讓他肢體發軟，好像真的曾經成為誰的扯線木偶，但畢竟只是個夢。他暗自慶幸，又暗地裡決定，別讓兄長發現這事。

「小朋友，你得跟我解釋一下這事，」

房間再次陷入寂靜。少年坐在柔軟的大床上，一動也不動，連頭也不敢轉向聲音的主人。他注視著房間裡的椅子，上面掛了一件黑色的西裝外套，這讓他感到困惑，但他不敢作聲。他悄悄地望向電視旁的梳妝鏡。

兄長就坐在床邊的單人沙發上，白襯衣的袖子捲起到手肘處，祖母綠色的領帶整潔地掛在衣領上，滌綸長褲在他蹺腿時更顯貼身。他用一隻手托住頭顱——唯一能證明他有點疲態的是那稍稍亂掉的頭髮——另一隻手持著一把鐵匙，在床頭櫃上輕輕敲著節奏。

床頭櫃上，放著一個裝飾漂亮的瓶子，兩側雕了一雙銀翅膀，耷拉下來，居然有點兒像一對犄角。泛黃的燈光下，瓶子裡映著森林螢光蟲獨有的綠光。

「聽說只有愛麗斯才會亂喝東西，」兄長的語氣前所未有地嚴肅，少年又陷入了不知所措的局面，卻不曾發現年長者若有所思的表情。

「你遇見瘋帽子了嗎，小金絲雀？」


	5. Do It All The Time 自我懲罰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun  
> We're so good at selling lies

他又醒來了，汗滴覆蓋全身，淋漓似剛經歷了一場翻雲覆雨。

⋯⋯發生了甚麼？素來嚴謹的他，馬上嘗試追溯夢境中的一切。他環顧四周，黑色的西裝外套被隨隨便便地丟在椅子上，祖母綠領帶陳屍在地毯上。除此之外，沒有特別，套房裡也沒有人。

這個時間，晨曦還未能透過窗簾照進來。他掙扎著爬起身，伸手去夠自己的手錶。此時他瞧見了床頭櫃上，一個空瓶子孤零零地擱著。那是個銀蓋子的玻璃瓶，裝飾很精緻，雕刻細膩媲美藝術品，一看就知用途非比尋常。他明白了。

昨晚玩太瘋了。他笑著搖搖頭，起來將瓶子丟到垃圾桶，然後吃力地走到浴室。管他究竟幹了甚麼，他只覺得全身痠軟無力，比健身房的魔鬼訓練更叫人吃不消。但無論如何，他還是不能遲到。

情況在他從淋浴間裡出來的時候有所改善。他順道花了點時間端詳鏡子裡的自己。

真的像嗎？為甚麼大家都說像呢？

一剎那，他想到了昨晚的情景。隨即，他打開了水龍頭，大把大把將水潑到臉上，阻截洶湧以來的思緒。

上班吧。

瞬間，他再次把白襯衫穿了起來，經過一日的摧殘，看來有點皺了，他懶得熨，逕自走出浴室，撿起還在地上躺著的領帶，拆開那不成樣子的結，重新打成一個方方正正的溫莎結，束緊，扶好位置，然後拎起椅子上的外套，嫻熟地穿上，習慣性地拍乾淨，再坐在床緣上穿起皮鞋，戴好手錶。

將頭髮捋得像樣一點，他又變回了職場精英。

在門前，他好像又想到了甚麼。他回頭瞄瞄垃圾桶，思索片刻，還是踏出了門口，頭也不回地離開。

大不了多給點錢，讓酒管給他再來一瓶。

反正這個日子，他也無處可去。


End file.
